guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspears in Cantha
Overview Summary #Speak with Kormir at Bejunkan Pier. #Defend Kaineng Center from the evil that threatens to destroy it. #Speak with Kormir at Bejunkan Pier to arrange travel to Elona. #See Seamarshal Bendro for your reward. Obtained from :Imperial Guardsman Linro in Kaineng City Requirements :Have a Factions and Nightfall product key linked to the same account :Must not have obtained the Sunspears in Kryta quest :Non-Elonian born character Reward :*1,000 XP Dialogue :"Greetings, . I have an important message for you. Kormir, spearmashal of the illustrious Sunspears, has traveled here from the lands of Elona. She has been asking about you and other famous heroes from the area. She is waiting at Bejunkan Pier to speak to you as soon as you are available." ::Accept: "I will find Kormir and speak with her." ::Reject: "I have more pressing matters to attend to." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Kormir) :"Ahai, . I am Spearmarshal Kormir, leader of the Sunspears from the lands of Elona. Our Order has been entrusted with defending the three provinces of Elona... Istan, Kourna, and Vabbi... from those who would seek to bring our lands to ruin. An evil has risen in Elona; a darkness we cannot hope to fight alone. I come here now in search of heroes who will help us battle this evil, which surely seeks to devour us all. :I speak of Nightfall, a darkness that threatens Elona and will envelop all our lands if it is not stopped. Even now its tendrils stretch out to bring ruin to Kaineng Center! I can sense it! If you are the caliber of hero I seek, prove it by defeating this evil here in your home. Make haste, though. Your own lands are in great peril! Are you prepared to begin the defense of Kaineng Center?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :"You have now witnessed the darkness that threatens to destroy us all and triumphed over it. I fear that the leader of the Elonian province of Kourna, Varesh Ossa, is responsible. I ask of you, come to Elona and help the Sunspears defeat her before she brings ruin down upon us all! Finish your important tasks here in Cantha, and return to me when you are ready. I will then arrange travel to Elona so you may help us make a stand against this evil. :If you have completed your business here in Cantha and wish to join the Sunspears in the defense of Elona, I have a ship prepared to leave immediately. Are you ready to travel to Elona and battle against the coming darkness?" Reward Dialogue :"Kormir told me to expect you, . We Sunspears are indeed lucky to have such great heroes volunteer to join our battle against the evil that threatens Elona. There is much that must be done to prepare you for the battle that awaits us. When you're ready, I will direct you on your way." Followup :Battle Preparations Walkthrough This 'to Nightfall' quest is probably easier than the one in Tyria because of the party size of 8 and the availability of lvl 20 henchmen, so players that have all three versions of the game should try doing this quest instead of Sunspears in Kryta. Start from Kaineng Center and fill your party here, with human players or henchmen. Zone out to Bejunkan Pier where you can talk to Kormir who will send you back to Kaineng Center. You will see that the Kaineng Center is not a town, but a mission area for the duration of this quest. Four Chaos Rifts (large purple bubbles) have appeared and many Creatures of Chaos (Grasps of Insanity, Scythes of Chaos, Wrathful Storms and Torment Claws) have spawned. You can destroy a gate by simply standing next to it for about 10 seconds (a red bar will show the progress). After you destroy all four, a countdown will commence for you to pick up any drops. After that, you'll automatically be taken back to Bejunkan Pier where Kormir will take you to Elona. After a short cinematic you will find yourself in Sun Docks where Seamarshal Bendro waits for you. Talk to him and you're done! Watch your aggro. Mobs are quite close together here and, when massed together, can wipe your entire party in no time, so you should consider pulling foes. This way, Torment Claws will be much less dangerous and can be fought alone after the smoke clears. Since you will have the support of several fighting NPCs that will follow you through the quest, as well as the aid of the usual local NPCs that reside in the Kaineng Center, battles with the chaos creatures should be relatively easy for high level parties. However, you should be prepared to interrupt or avoid the monster skill Torment Slash used by Torment Claws. A Ritualist using Shelter or a Monk with protection spells can negate a majority of the Torment Claws' damage. Notes *This quest allows Factions or Prophecies characters to travel to Elona. *This quest is mutually exclusive with Sunspears in Kryta. *If you destroy all the chaos rifts, and get killed afterwards, wait for the countdown to finish, and return to Bejunkan Pier, where you will find the quest completed. If you press the return to outpost button, you will have to do the quest again. *To clarify the "non-Elonian born character" requirement. This means no Elonian characters can be in your party when completing this quest. Kormir will tell you: "One or more members of your party are not eligible to travel to Elona. You will need to remove those party members and speak to me again." ...when you attempt to travel to Elona. *When you talk to Kormir at the docks, she may not be wielding a spear. Category:Factions quests Category:Nightfall quests